


#DormLife

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As far as college roommates go, Jack doubts it gets much better than Sid.  He’s clean, he’s polite, he sleeps at (mostly) normal hours, he helps Jack scrape by in his history classes, and his boyfriend goes to school four hours away so Jack rarely has to worry about getting sexiled."</p>
<p>Or, we're playing well tonight so I wrote porn.  Hope everyone enjoys.  If we win do I then have to do this for every game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DormLife

As far as college roommates go, Jack doubts it gets much better than Sid. He’s clean, he’s polite, he sleeps at (mostly) normal hours, he helps Jack scrape by in his history classes, and his boyfriend goes to school four hours away so Jack rarely has to worry about getting sexiled. That being said, sometimes Jack takes his awesome living situation for granted and forgets all about Sid’s painfully polite reminder that Geno is coming in this weekend so he will probably be in the room a little.

To Jack’s credit, it’s a Friday night and he’s out celebrating the end of midterms, and the room is empty when he comes back. He doesn’t even think anything of it, just slithers under his covers without even bothering to shove the usual mess of clothes and random papers and notebooks off his bed. He burrows his head under the pillows and falls asleep.

It feels like it’s five seconds later when he’s woken up by the sound of the door quietly shutting.

“Roommate here?” a heavily accented voice whispers, and oh shit, Geno’s here, and Jack should really sit up and say hi and probably leave, but before he moves he hears Sid say, “Doesn’t look like it,” and apparently in the darkness of the room the usual pile of laundry and blankets covers him up pretty convincingly. Jack doesn’t really know why he doesn’t just say something and fess up, but something keeps him still.

Geno doesn’t reply. Jack is facing the wall, but he can hear them shuffle toward Sid’s bed, can maybe even hear the sound of shirts being removed. He can _definitely_ hear the sound of making out. It sounds slick and wet, and Sid is making little whimpering noises that get clearer and louder when Geno presumably releases his mouth and moves to his neck.

“God I missed you,” he hears Sid whisper, and Geno moans in agreement. The sound of belts being undone is unmistakable, and Jack definitely can’t move now, he’s marched straight past the point of no return. Sid’s mattress creaks and Sid is moaning loudly now, and Jack can still hear the wet sounds of Geno’s mouth on him. Sid isn’t being loud enough for it to be a blowjob, so Jack imagines that Geno is sucking kisses down Sid’s chest, running his tongue over Sid’s nipples before nipping at them, and maybe Sid’s hands are buried in his hair, encouraging rather than forceful.

“What you want Sid?” Geno murmurs, and Sid whimpers high in his throat. “Fuck me,” Sid replies eagerly, and Geno’s laugh is muffled, maybe into Sid’s hipbone. Jack had always considered himself straight, but he’d have to be blind to not appreciate how attractive Sidney is – his wide hazel eyes, his full lips, the strength in his legs and the way his dark hair contrasted his winter pale skin, not to mention his ass – so he can’t bring himself to be ashamed at how his dick is starting to take an interest in the image of Sid laid out beneath Geno, soft and desperate.

Now pants are hitting the floor and the mattress is squeaking some more, and then Jack hears the snick of a cap and the way Sid’s breath catches, just for a moment.

There are wet sounds, maybe the sounds of Geno spreading the lube over his fingers and rubbing it around Sid’s ass, and then Sid’s sudden gasp-turned-sigh tells Jack that Geno has one finger in him.

“Tight, Sid,” Geno says, and he sounds pleased. If Jack listens closely he thinks he can hear the sound of Geno working his finger in and out of Sid’s ass, lube squelching just slightly. Sid’s breathing is shaky, broken up by little moans and gasps of Geno’s name, and Jack’s dick is DEFINITELY interested now.

“Like me touching you here?” Geno teases, and Sid huffs at him. Jack almost laughs – it’s eerie how easily he can imagine Sid trying to look annoyed while he has a finger rubbing his prostate. “Think you love it. Maybe you do while I’m gone, keep yourself open for me. Fuck yourself with toys, pretend they my cock.”

“God, G, _please_ ,” and Sid sounds _wrecked._

“Take three?” Geno asks, and he must have worked in another one while Jack was trying to sneakily slip his hand into his pants.

“C’mon, G, give it to me,” Sid bites out, and then moans long and low. “Look so good on my fingers, Sid, take so good,” Geno sounds like he’s coming a little undone, and Jack can’t blame him. He bets Sid has his eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back and hands grabbing at the sheets while Geno fingers him open harder and harder. The slick sounds are fast and unmistakable. Jack’s hand is stroking his cock shamelessly, trying to keep time with Geno’s rhythm without giving away his presence.

“C’mon G, I’m ready,” whines Sid. “Sure? Tight, Sid. Pretty big, remember?” Jack can hear the smile in Geno’s voice. “Yeah I fucking remember, now get in me,” grinds out Sid desperately, and if Jack wasn’t painfully hard before, he is now. The sheets are too warm around him but he doesn’t dare move.

He can hear Geno open the lube again to slick up his cock, and then there’s a quiet moment. Jack listens for the tear of a condom and doesn’t hear it. He wonders if Sid will stop them to get one, but his thoughts are answered when Sid lets out a muffled cry and Geno groans lowly. “Fuck, Sid, so fucking hot-“

The bed starts rattling in earnest and Jack’s hand speeds up on his cock to the sound if Sid’s whimpers and cries on every thrust. He’s suddenly muffled and Jack knows that Geno is bent over Sid while he fucks into him, muffling Sid’s noises with a tongue in his mouth. It sounds hot and wet, and Jack comes when Sidney suddenly cries out into Geno’s mouth and seemingly comes as well. It feels like his orgasm goes on forever and he has to bite his lip nearly to the point of blood to keep from making noise.

“Okay, Sid?” Geno asks when the sounds slow down a little. “Keep going?” 

“Yeah,” Sid breathes, sounding happy and relaxed. Jack is operating purely on imagination, but he wonders if Geno is petting his hands down Sid’s well-defined torso, gripping lightly at his hips and holding him as Geno continues to thrust in, or maybe he’s still leaning over Sid and holding him in his arms while he fucks him slowly and carefully.

“Come in me, G,” Sid sighs, and Geno lets out a muffled cry, fucking Sid through his orgasm and then easing to a stop. They just lay still for a while after that and Jack tries to keep his breathing quiet, still coming down from one of the hardest orgasms he can remember having. He drifts off to sleep before he hears them move again.

Geno is still there when Jack wakes up early the next morning. He and Sid are tucked under the covers, barely fitting onto Sid’s tiny dorm bed. Geno has an arm firmly holding Sid’s back to his chest and his nose is buried in the hair at the nape of Sid’s neck.

Jack will have to remember to mark Geno’s visits on the calendar from now on.


End file.
